one piece: adventures of Eveline and Michelle
by onepiece-fan304
Summary: this is my first fanfic story that i'm posting on the first chapter is quite boring but i promise chapter 2 will be more exciting! rated T for language and small violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

eveline and michelle live in the world of One Piece, together they'll experience lots of adventures and find themselves in dangerous situations.  
also if they don't say something outloud but think it i'll put it between "(...)" that's all. :)

Hey there, my name's Eveline.  
i'm going to tell you a story that changed my friend's, Michelle, and my life completely.  
now let me be honest with you, in the beginning it's going to be really, really boring...BUT! but that doesn't mean it's not going to get interesting.  
we'll be in great adventures together and in quite some danger too, we will have to save countless of innocent people...  
but most of the time others will have to save us instead because...how do i put it, we're really horrible at fighting.  
but don't mind that, we're going to get stronger. now, onto the story!

eveline: yaaawn...ugh this whole morning is awfull, i get the feeling that at this rate my whole day'll be ruined.  
eveline's mom: eveline, please don't be such a pessimist! it's very unladylike...and hold your hand before your mouth when you yawn!  
eveline: *sigh*...sorry mom.  
eveline's mom: anyway, your father told me he'll be home late today.  
eveline: like always... well geuss i'll get going.  
eveline's mom: and where do you think you're going, young lady?  
eveline: i promised Michelle i'd visit her today, that's not a problem is it?  
eveline's mom: i guess not, be home before 10 PM... it'd be horrible if the neighbours thought you're going out at such a young age!  
eveline: *sweatdrop* mom...i'm 19...  
eveline's mom: that's exactly what i mean, you better get going now, Michelle must've been waiting a long time.  
eveline: (i was going to say something about her last sentence but forget it, if i do i'll never leave the house today.) okay mom, bye!  
eveline's mom: bye sweetie!

-on the way to Michelle-

eveline: (seriously, why do my parents still treat me like a child...it's really embarassing sometimes...well, atleast i know they love me.)  
saleswoman: AH, YOU THERE YOUNG LADY!  
eveline: ?  
saleswoman: say, are you perhaps interested in our newest product? it's very popular amongst young girls like you these days.  
eveline: (i hate it wen people try to sell me some weird crap) sure, what is it... (but i guess i'll have to be polite, it might be something interesting)  
saleswoman: i have these beautiful hairclips from fishman island, do you have any interest?  
eveline: (hairclips...from fishman island? mmm... i'm not really for accesoires, but i think michelle would like them) sure, what kinds do you have?  
saleswoman: i have these crystal white pearl hairclips that'd look great on you, don't you think so?  
eveline: wow, they're really pretty! but i'm really looking for myself, i'd rather buy them for my friend.  
saleswoman: ah okay, and what are the color of her hair and eyes, if i may ask?  
eveline: she has red hair and dark blue eyes, oh she also has quite a girlish sense of style!  
saleswoman: hmmm, let's see what i've got here...aha i know the perfect hairclip for your friend! what do you think of this one?  
eveline: (WOW!~ it's really pretty! even more beautiful than the last one) !  
saleswoman: i see you're quite satisfied with this one, hmm? i wouldn't expect any other reaction honestly...this is one of the rarest hairclips you can buy in fishman island.  
eveline: (this'd suit Michelle so well...a yellow and light blue hairclip in the form of a seahorse with a crystal eye on it...)...IT'S BEAUTIFUL! I'LL TAKE IT!  
saleswoman: i see, you're very enthousiastic about it hehe, you must have an amazing friend, so i'll take the prize down a little...but don't tell anyone okay *wink*  
eveline: got it! thank you very much, miss.  
saleswoman: that'll be 500 beri then.  
eveline: (even with the price down, that's quite a lot for a hairclip...but considering it's so rare apperently i'll go with it.) okay...here you go, miss.  
saleswoman: thank you very much for your business young lady, i hope your friend'll be happy with it!  
eveline: i'm sure she'll like it thank you, miss.

-in front of Michelle's house-

DRIING!  
michelle: i'm on my way! just wait a minute and i'll be right there!  
eveline: *giggle* (oh Michelle ^.^)  
michelle: *opens door* yey, eveline! you're here! i've waited so long for you! *tears up*  
eveline: stop acting already i know you didn't expect me to come here. *giggle*  
michelle: true, but you promised the last two times and you said you coudln't come afterwards.  
eveline: yeah, sorry about that. *smile* but you know, i'm going to make it up to you.  
michelle: ...how?  
eveline: TA-DA!  
michelle: eh... a present?!  
eveline: mhm!  
michelle: have i ever told you that you're THE BEST friend EVER!  
eveline: no, why don't you tell me now...  
michelle: ...seriously?  
eveline: i was just kidding! i was just kidding, okay?! *smile*  
michelle: heh...anyway, let's open it!...WOOOOW! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!  
eveline: i know, the saleswoman told me they'd suit you realy well.  
michelle: uwah~ thank you so much eveline! you know what, i'll say it... YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!  
eveline: hehe, thanks...hey why don't you wear it now so you can show it off to EVERYONE we pass by...  
michelle: hahaha good idea, it's always so much fun to see peoples reactions when we do something weird.

we spent the whole day showing that hairclip of to random people in the street, it was hilarious! atleast to us,  
then some old lady started yelling at us for not respecting the elders by annoying them...  
after i got her home, i looked at the time...

eveline: ah, crap! it's already 9:48 PM! if i don't get home in atleast 12 minutes, my mom will kill me! (with words and a long speech about how i shouldn't go outside that late...) HURRY HURRY HURRY HURYY!

chapter 2 will be up soon...if i get more inspiration that is T^T *sob* *sob*... 


	2. Chapter 2

eveline: mom, i'm sorry! sosorryisweari'llnevereverbelateagainjustpl easedon'tsayanythingtodad!  
eveline's mom: *stares awkwardly at her daughter* ...sweetheart what are you talking about...if you wanted to be late then you're 4 minutes too early ^^'  
eveline: oh thank god, i made it in time!  
eveline's mom: since when do you care so much about being on time?  
eveline: oh, guess i just had an awesome day and didn't wan't to make you angry...  
*long silence*  
eveline's mom: well thank you then, sweetheart.  
eveline: ...anyway do you know if dad'll be home soon?  
eveline's mom: he should be here in about 10-20 minutes, just enough time for me to finish dinner.  
eveline: what're we eating?~ eveline's mom: i made beef teriyaki.  
eveline: yum!~

-eveline's in her room-

eveline: hehe, i'm so happy i bought this baby transponder snail~! even though it was expensive as hell...well i wouldn't expect any less actually.

michelle: h-hello?  
eveline: hey it's me eveline...  
michelle: ow...hey...  
eveline: okay is it me or do you sound like really sleepy.  
michelle: well, it IS 2 am.  
eveline: yeah, but if i called you earlier, i would've been busted.  
michelle: don't worry it's okay, just tell me what you wanted to talk about.  
eveline: do you know someone who could miss a boat?  
michelle: miss a b- eveline what are you planning?  
eveline: what? just because i asked my best friend a question you think i'm planning something?! that's quite rude you know!  
michelle: seriously, tell me...  
eveline: ...  
michelle: if you ain't telling me i'll just go back to sleep.  
eveline: okay wait! i kind of want to get away on a boat from this island maybe, heh?  
michelle: WHAT!? ...(crap)  
eveline: sshhhht!

michelle: i-i think it's safe to talk now...but seriously?! you mean it, leaving this island?  
eveline: ...yeah michelle: why?!  
eveline: because, this evening when i came home, i realized that it won't matter what i do here...my life here will never change!  
michelle: w-wut?...  
eveline: hey i'm being serious! i can't live the life that i want to live like this!  
michelle: *sigh* i...i know what you mean but...thinking of just your own life, isn't that a bit too selfish?  
eveline: yeah, but-  
michelle: no wait! listen to me, you say you don't want to live the same boring life anymore, right?  
eveline: yeah michelle: but what about your parents? and your friends? what about me?...won't you care if you just leave us without you? we'll miss you too, you know...  
eveline: but that's what i wanted to say! i'll take you with me! we as best friends on an adventure on the seas! won't it be much more exciting like that?!  
michelle: NO!  
eveline: aaw come on~ i know how much you want to get away from here, and be honest the only friends we actually have are each other, right?!  
michelle: bu-  
eveline: nonononononononono! no buts, i just want to go on a small adventure with my best friend and noone else...okay maybe some new people we'll meet...maybe michelle: t-this is giving me a headache...  
eveline: that's because you know you can't win against my arguments, you like me too much for that hehe.  
michelle: f-fi...fine! i'll go on an adventure with you...even though i know i'm gonna regret it...  
eveline: yes!~ see i knew you would approve! now the only thing we need are suplies a ship and a plan to get away without our parents going crazy.  
michelle: that last one's going to get difficult.  
eveline: yeah, but we'll figure out something by then.  
michelle: o-okay...oh and, for the ship...  
eveline: hm?  
michelle: i already know from who i can get one but i don't think you're gonna like it.  
eveline: pffft doesn't bother me, as long as it floats and can carry 3, then it's good enough.  
michelle: oh okay, i'll see what i can do...bye eveline: bye~!

eveline: awesome~ when i get away from this boring island i'll never ever come back~! (okay maybe sometime .)

soooo~ i know this is kind of quick, but yeah... eveline and michelle are already preparing for their adventures!  
i'll be working on chapter 3 now, why? because it'll be super difficult, because again...i have NO inspiration... ;_;  
welp better get started then!~ 


End file.
